The present disclosure relates to a microwave range, and more particularly, to a microwave range having a hood that exhausts contaminated air generated during a cooking operation of a cooking appliance installed under the microwave range.
A microwave range is a cooking appliance for heating food using microwaves or heat from a heater. An available microwave range includes a hood that purifies contaminated air such as an exhaust gas generated during a cooking operation of a cooking appliance installed under the microwave range and exhausts the purified air to an indoor space or an outdoor space.
However, a related art microwave range having the hood has the following drawbacks.
In order to perform the venting function, the microwave range includes a vent fan for exhausting the contaminated air generated during the cooking operation at the cooking appliance installed under the microwave range and a cooling fan for cooling electric components which generate microwaves. The vent fan and the cooling fan are separately provided, and a separate driving motor is provided for each. This complicates the structure of the microwave range.
Further, since the vent fan for providing the venting function and the cooling fan for cooling the electric components are produced separately, the number of parts required to produce the microwave range having the hood increases. This causes an increase of the manufacturing costs.